The Bond Is Broken
by CharmedFan232
Summary: After a huge fight between the sisters they stop talking, on her way to work Paige is overcome with tears and anger. A demon erases her memory of ever knowing the sisters. can Piper and Phoebe restore their bond before Paige is gone forever? R&R no flames
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Not Again

Piper hummed as she flipped another egg and put it on a plate, she took her muffins out of the oven.

"I smell banana nut muffins, what's the occasion?" Phoebe asked. "No occasion, just like baking is all" Piper said.

"The best around" Leo said eating his eggs and biting into a muffin. "Good morning" Paige said as she yawned.

"Well it's about time you got up" Piper said.

"Its seven in the morning" Paige said. "Nice hair" Phoebe said chuckling. Leo and Piper cracked a smile

"Very funny" Paige said.

She heard the paper hit the door, "News paper" Paige said.

"Hey no fair" Phoebe said.

"You snooze ya lose" Paige said as she grabbed a muffin and a cup of coffee. She took the sports section and passed the rest to Phoebe.

Piper sat down, as she drank her coffee nobody was talking.

"Ok, why is it that we read at the table? Breakfast is supposed to be a social thing," Piper said.

"Uh because there's nothing to say?" Paige said. "Ugh, I give up" Piper said. Leo got up and followed Piper into the living room.

"Pass me the bacon please" Paige said.

"I'm sure they don't mean to be non social Piper" Leo said.

"Yeah I know, its just it seems were growing further apart and I cant handle the stress of that happening" Piper said.

Leo held Piper,

"It wont" Leo said.

"How do you know?" Piper asked.

"Well, because you're the charmed ones and your bond as sisters is strong, and because you're my wife" Leo said.

Piper smiled. He kissed her on the lips, she held him tight as they continued kissing. Then the sound of glass breaking was heard. Piper ran into the kitchen, a demon stood in the middle.

"Toaster!" Paige shouted. The toaster smacked the demon, her threw an energy ball at Paige, she orbed out of the way.

"Piper look out!" Phoebe shouted. Piper ducked as the table flew towards her. Leo orbed them out of the way as it hit the grandfather clock.

"Damn it! We just fixed that!" Piper shouted.

She went to blow the demon up but he dodged it as he kicked Phoebe, the demon kicked Paige into a shelf knocking down a lamp as it shattered,

"Chair!" Paige shouted. The demon switched the orb towards Phoebe as it hit her.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe shouted. "

Sorry!" Paige shouted. Leo jumped on the demon as Piper froze him, "Now what?" Pipr asked.

"Blow him up!" Paige shouted.

"I can't! Leo might get hurt!" Piper said. "Piper he's already dead just do it!" Phoebe shouted.

The demon unfroze as he threw Leo into Piper, he kicked Phoebe into a shelf causing a crystal ball to smash

"THAT WAS GRAMSES FAVORTIE BOWL!" Piper shouted. She blew up the demon as he screamed in pain.

Piper helped Leo up, and then she grabbed a broom and started to clean up the mess

"Why do they break the good stuff?" Piper said.

"Out of their style?" Paige said. Phoebe cracked a smile "Not funny!" Piper shouted. "I guess this is why we never talk during breakfast" Leo said. Phoebe threw a muffin at him, as he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 In Disguise

Phoebe sat in her office typing away getting more and more frustrated "Why can't I respond to this letter? Come on Phoebe focus" Phoebe said.

"Pep talk?" Elise said. Phoebe shook her head, "What?" Phoebe asked.

"Pep talk, you always give them to yourself when your stressed" Elsie said.

"I'm not stressed" Phoebe said.

"Oh, really? Because that letter looks as long as it did an hour ago, come on you can tell me" Elise said.

Phoebe sighed, "It's just I cant figure out how to help desperate man 07" Phoebe said.

"What does it say?" Elsie asked.

"It says, _Dear Phoebe I love Katrina with all my heart and would do anything to keep her by my side. Lately it seems as if she wants nothing to do with me, she's always yelling and complaining about simple things. Could you please help me? I can't bear the thought of losing her, even if she is grouchy I still love her which is why I married her. Signed desperate man 07_" Phoebe said.

"Well, think about if for a bit, I'm sure it'll come to you" Elise said. She walked out,

"Yeah right I wish it would" Phoebe said. She touched his letter and gasped, _She saw his wife, and they were both smiling as he held a baby in his hand. _

The premonition stopped, "She's having a baby! Phoebe shouted. She began to write back to desperate man 07 with haste.

P3 

Paige sat down at the bar "Here you go Paige" Cindy said.

"Thanks" Paige said. She took the bottle and began to drink it. "Excuse me, miss?" A man said.

She held out her hand "Paige, Paige Matthews" Paige said.

"Ah, I'm Michael Sterner, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were" Mike said.

"I'm very flattered, but I'm not really interested" Paige said. She turned away Mike stood up and left.

"That was weird" Paige said. "Yeah, but since when do guy's hit on women like that? Cindy said laughing.

"Since the rise of hormones" Paige said. They both laughed.

"True, but he seemed nice" Cindy said. "Yeah but I don't trust him" Paige said.

Old Warehouse 

"Did it work?" A man asked. "No but she's definitely the oneI can see it in her eyes" Another said, he transformed back into a demon.

His skin was red, he had large claw like hands. "Keep at it, Trauznar and soon she will be forgetful of her sisters" Lazar said. Trauznar turned around,

"One problem" Trauznar said.

He threw a fireball at Lazar killing him. "Mike Sterner doesn't need help with this one" Trauznar said. He laughed loudly as he shimmered away.

Halliwell Manor 

Piper continued sweeping the stairs as Leo fixed the table, "I hate cleaning up leftovers" Piper said.

"Well at least it's getting done" Leo said pounding another nail.

"But that's not the point, Leo I'm tired of cleaning up these messes, it gets old after awhile and its costing us more than we have" Piper said.

"Well look at it this way, all of you are employed and I'm a handyman who is free of charge" Leo said hugging her.

"Uh huh, and because you're my husband" Piper said laughing.

"Well, Paige is at the club and Phoebe is at work, which leaves us alone" Leo said.

"Oh, I see" Piper said. She kissed him tightly as he orbed them upstairs.

A/N Well what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tensions Begin To Rise

Paige slammed the door as she came in, "Damn it!" Paige shouted. Phoebe came running downstairs,

"What's the matter?" Phoebe asked.

"I am sick of our neighbor parking me in! He refuses to move his car!" Paige shouted.

"So orb it out" Phoebe said.

"Oh sure I'll just orb it to the junkyard, ya think nobody would notice?" Paige said sarcastically. Phoebe snickered, "Not funny!" Paige shouted.

A demon shimmered behind Phoebe, "Phoebe look out!" Paige shouted. Phoebe was hurled into the wall.

"Lamp!" Paige shouted. The lamp crashed into the demon, Phoebe kicked the demon in the face.

He fell backwards as he fell, a shard of wood pierced his stomach, "Goodbye" Paige said.

Phoebe kicked his chest pushing the shard further as he burst in flames. Piper came downstairs,

"What the hell happened? I just cleaned this place up!" Piper shouted.

"A demon attacked us," Phoebe said.

"Did you have to break the table?" Piper said.

"We couldn't help it! Where were you when this happened!" Paige shouted

"Paige it's not her fault" Phoebe said. "Your right, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, I'm going for a walk" Paige said.

"Paige wait!" Piper shouted. Paige slammed the door, "Piper she didn't mean it" Phoebe said.

"I know" Piper said.

"Everything okay?" Leo asked.

"It is now" Phoebe said.

"What happen?" Leo asked.

"Demon attacked, were okay" Piper said.

"Where's Paige?" Leo asked.

"She went for a walk, I don't think she's too happy" Phoebe said.

"Well she needs time, ever since Kyle died she wont date, I'm sure she didn't mean it Piper" Leo said.

"I know, but she wont talk to us its like she's too afraid" Piper said.

"She's still mourning" Leo said.

A/N The next chapter is tense


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paige woke up, she stretched as she yawned she glanced at her clock it was two thirty

"Damn it I'm going to be late for work!" Paige shouted.

She forgot to set her alarm clock, she volunteered to work today, and she needed the money. She ran into the bathroom and began to shower.

Kitchen 

"Sounds like Paige is in a hurry for work" Leo said.

Phoebe laughed, "She volunteered to work" Phoebe said.

"She isn't going today" Piper said. "Wait what do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

Piper didn't say anything,

"Leo what does she mean?" Phoebe asked.

Leo shrugged his shoulders. Paige came running downstairs she grabbed her keys. She saw she was parked in again

"I don't have time for this" Paige said.

She knocked on Rick's door,

"Paige, what do you want?" Rick asked crudely.

"Look, I'm late for work and I need you to move your car" Paige said.

"I'm leaving in twenty minutes" Rick said.

"No, I cant wait please move it now" Paige said.

"No, you can wait" Rick said.

Now Paige looked him in the eyes

"Look I have been nice long enough, now either you get your ass moving and move you god damn car out of the way or I'll move it for you!" Paige shouted.

"Ok!" Rick said. He grabbed his keys, and moved his car he got out and locked his door ignoring Paige.

"Finally" Paige said. She started her car,

"Damn it! I forgot my files" Paige shouted.

She ran inside, "Paige" Piper said. "Piper not now, I'm late for work" Paige said.

"But Paige it's…" She stopped Piper.

"Piper I'm sorry to be rude but I cant, my boss will fire me if I'm late" Paige said.

"I called in and told him you were sick," Piper said. Paige stopped, Phoebe stood silently

"What! Why!" Paige shouted.

"Paige we need to talk about why you're upset" Piper said. "Upset? I'm not upset" Paige said.

"Your not?" Piper asked.

"No! I'm pissed off, what gave you the right to do that!" Paige shouted.

"Because we need to talk to you, we know you still miss Kyle Paige and we want to help" Phoebe said.

"I don't want to talk about him," Paige said.

"Paige you need to, I know it hurts were just trying to help" Piper said.

"We know how hard it is," Phoebe said.

"No you don't! You two were married! I loved Kyle and I wanted to marry him! I never got the chance because of those damn avatars! I never got to have the chance you guy's did!" Paige shouted.

"Paige it wasn't your fault" Leo said.

"Leo I don't need your pep talks!" Paige snapped.

"Don't you talk to him like that, he's only trying to help!" Piper shouted.

"I'm sick of you making decisions for me Piper! Your not my damn mother you know!" Paige shouted.

"No, our mother died to save us! I'm trying to help!" Piper shouted.

"By doing what! You do what you think is best for everyone else without asking if they mind!" Paige shouted.

"Paige!" Phoebe scolded.

"I'm so sick of being the last to know everything! You're just like Kyle! He didn't ask me if it was okay for him to sacrifice himself! He didn't ask what I would think if he would die!" Paige shouted.

"Paige calm down!" Phoebe shouted.

"No! I wont I'm out of here" Paige said. She walked towards the door, Piper grabbed her arm she saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Let me go Piper!" Paige shouted.

"Paige I'm sorry!" Piper shouted.

"LET GO!" Paige shouted.

She orbed out, she orbed inside her car "Paige wait!" Phoebe shouted.

Paige's car tires spun as she sped out onto the road, she screeched around a corner and didn't turn around.

Paige's Car 

Paige couldn't hold the tears back any longer; she covered her mouth as she began to cry she didn't mean to yell.

She never meant to hurt Piper, Leo or Phoebe, she just wanted the pain to stop. Paige ran a red light and didn't notice, a truck was speeding right towards her, he slammed on his breaks and honked his horn, and she swerved out of the way and went straight into a tree and stopped in a ditch.

Paige winced in pain as her airbag deflated, she felt weak and couldn't move the last thing she saw was blood dripping from her head, then she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hospital 

Piper and Phoebe ran into the hospital and up to the front desk "Excuse me, what room is Paige Matthews in?" Phoebe asked.

"She's still in the emergency room, you'll have to wait" The nurse said.

They sat down,

"Damn it! I need to know if she is okay" Piper shouted.

"Piper calm down, I'm sure she's fine" Phoebe said.

"Miss Halliwell?" The doctor said. Phoebe stood up instantly

"Yes, is Paige okay?" Phoebe said.

"I'm Dr. Jimmy, follow me" Jimmy said. They followed him into the recovery room Paige was asleep.

"She had to get thirty two stitches on the right side of her head, fortunately she's not in a coma from the impact" Jimmy said.

"When will she wake up?" Phoebe asked.

"We gave her drugs to help her rest, she should be awake shortly" Jimmy said.

"Does she have any brain damage?" Piper asked.

"Luckily no, but if you look here on the x-rays the pink shows slight bruising on the Temporal Lobe, but since its minor there is no need to worry about memory loss she should be back on her feet in no time and you can take her home today if you'd like, but I'd recommend she gets a lot of rest" Jimmy said.

"Thank you Dr." Piper said.

"Anytime, and if there's any trouble just give me a call" Jimmy said. "Thank you" Phoebe said.

He left the room,

"Paige, honey can you hear me?" Piper said softly.

Phoebe stroked her hair, Paige mumbled

"Pi…Piper?" Paige said.

"Paige! Your okay" Phoebe said. She hugged Paige,

"I'm so sorry" Piper said.

"I don't want to talk about it" Paige said.

"Paige.." Phoebe said.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go home" Paige whispered.

She wiped her eyes; Piper sighed and left the room to get the Dr. then they took her home.

A/N Next chapter is longer and more tense, I decided to curve it a little. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I couldn't make a good spell so bear with me lol.

Chapter 6 Freak Out

Paige rolled around trying to close her eyes, she had just got home and it was only eight in the evening. She sighed and finally closed her eyes; she soon drifted off to sleep without waking up.

Living Room 

Piper and Phoebe sat in front of the fireplace both not speaking, both not wanting to say anything at all. Finally Phoebe spoke up,

"Piper, we need to talk to Paige" Phoebe said.

"Why, so I can screw up again?" Piper said.

She drank her tea and sighed

"You didn't screw up, Piper this wasn't your fault" Phoebe said.

"Yes it was, I pushed her to far look I don't want to talk about this I have a supply check for the club in the morning" Piper said.

She went to her room and shut the door, Phoebe put out the fire and sat on the couch

"We sure could use your help grams" Phoebe whispered. She went upstairs and went to sleep.

**Three hours later…**

**Paige's Room**

Paige was sound asleep, a demon shimmered in and smiled at Paige "Ah, yes she's beautiful, it's a shame she won't know her own sisters anymore" Trauznar whispered. He grinned,

"These past years you shall forget and you won't remember those you met, take her memory and swipe it clean make it seem as if it's all a dream," Trauznar whispered.

He laughed as he shimmered outside the manor,

"It's only a matter of time now, when she wake she won't remember anything about her magic or her sisters!" Trauznar shouted, he cackled and shimmered away.

Morning 

Piper grabbed a cup of coffee and handed it to Phoebe, "Thanks" Phoebe said. "Yeah" Piper whispered. "It's almost two, why hasn't Paige waken up yet?" Phoebe asked. "She should be down soon" Piper said.

Paige's Room 

Paige sat up and stretched her arms, she opened her eyes and looked around the room her heart was tense. Where was she? This wasn't her house! How did she get here, "Where am I?" Paige shouted. She couldn't breathe, her skin tightened.

Kitchen 

"Did you hear something?" Phoebe said. Then an ear piercing scream came from upstairs, "Paige!" Piper shouted. Piper's mug shattered as it hit the ground as they ran upstairs.

Paige's Room 

"Help! Where am I!"? Paige shouted.

Piper ran in and held her sister "Paige what's wrong!" Piper shouted.

"Who are you? Let me go!" Paige shouted.

"Paige it's us! Your sisters!" Phoebe shouted.

"I don't know you! Help somebody!" Paige shouted.

"LEO!" Piper shouted. Leo orbed down.

"What happened?" Leo shouted.

"Where did you come from!" Paige shouted.

"She doesn't remember us!" Piper yelled.

Paige pushed Piper out of the way, and ran into her bathroom locking the door. "Paige it's okay! Let us in" Phoebe shouted.

Paige began to sob, "What do you want! Just leave me alone!" Paige shouted

Paige looked around and saw a window she tried to open it. "Paige, we wont hurt you" Piper said softly.

Phoebe nodded, Leo orbed in the bathroom but Paige was gone, "She went out the window!" Leo shouted.

They ran downstairs and out the door "PAIGE!" Phoebe shouted.

Paige was nearly hit by a car as she continued running down the road and out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Regret

Piper slammed the book of shadows shut

"I don't understand Leo! Why can't we find her!" Piper shouted.

"She doesn't remember you guy's anymore" Leo said.

"Damn it! This never would have happened if would have healed her" Piper shouted.

"I would have had my wings clipped" Leo said.

"So! You always put us before them…" Piper said.

She began to cry, she hugged Leo.

"I didn't mean it I'm sorry" Piper cried.

"It's okay" Leo said. He stroked her face,

"If I had never pushed Paige into talking this would have never happened at all" Piper said.

"What? Its not your fault, remember how pissed we would get because Prue always butted in? When Prue told me about Cole I flipped, but she was just trying to help, she gets it from mom and so do you, you help because you love us" Phoebe said.

Piper sighed, "But we still need to find her before she gets hurt, I just can't imagine where she is" Piper said.

Alley 

Paige sat next to a dumpster rocking back and fourth as she cried, why were those people after her? How did they know her name? "Miss are you okay?" A man asked.

"Leave me alone!" Paige shouted.

"Shh, its okay I wont hurt you" He said. She looked into his eyes,

"Please take my hand" He said.

"I promise I wont hurt you," He said. She took his hand, "I'm Paige Matthews" Paige said.

He put her in his car as they drove up to a blue house, "I live here" He said. She walked in.

"It's beautiful" Paige said. "You look tired, would you like to use my shower and get some food?" He asked.

She shook her head he led her to the shower while he made some breakfast she came back down in a robe.

"You never told me your name" Paige said. "My name is Michael, Michael Sterner.

A/N Dun, dun, dun, you remember Michael right? He was the demon, what will happen to Paige now?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A Little Message

Paige was sitting on Michael's couch; he brought in some wine and a bowl of chips with dip. "I really appreciate your hospitality" Paige said.

"I'm happy to be of help to such a beautiful woman" Michael said.

Paige drank more of her wine "Listen, do you know of any cheap apartments I could stay at?" Paige asked.

"What for, you can stay here" Michael said.

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude" Paige said. He touched her hand,

"I insist, besides I like your company" Michael said.

"Thank you" Paige said.

"To a new guest" Michael said holding his glass.

Paige cheered with him as they drank.

The Manor 

Piper waited patiently for Leo to get back, "What's taking him so long?" Piper asked.

"Piper I'm sure he's trying his best" Phoebe said.

Leo orbed down, "Well, what did the elders say?" Piper asked.

"They couldn't track her either, it's strange" Leo said.

"This is ridiculous!" Piper shouted.

"They tried their best" Leo said.

"Well it sure as hell wasn't good enough!" Piper shouted.

"Look, why don't we take a drive and see if she's around" Phoebe said.

"Ok" Piper said.

Phoebe grabbed her car keys off the rack, she knocked Paige's keys down she picked them up as she gasped. _She saw Paige, a man was holding her down as he transformed into a hideous red demon with claws, on his back was a pentogram._

"Guy's! I had a premonition!" Phoebe shouted. Leo and Piper came running in, "What did you see?" Leo asked.

"I saw Paige being held down by a man, then he changed into a demon" Phoebe said.

"What did this guy look like?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, I only say his backside" Phoebe said.

"What about his demon form?" Leo asked.

"Uh, a red demon with huge claws and a pentagram on his back" Phoebe said.

"Good, let's go to the book" Piper said.

They ran upstairs, Piper flipped through the book vigorously then stopped as she found their demon. "Trauznar, a demon who has the ability to erase memories and seeks out the powers" Piper said.

"Powers? What could that mean?" Leo asked.

"He's going to kill Paige and take her powers, Piper we have to hurry!" Phoebe shouted.

Michael's Place 

Paige sat by the fire as she warmed up, Michael came back in with more wine and chips for them. She stroked her hair out of her face he handed her a glass "Thanks" Paige said.

"Your so beautiful" Michael said.

She blushed, she was about to take another drink until he took the glass from her and set it to the side. She sat still as he moved his hand on her face; he moved in closer and kissed her. He kept going as he pressed his body against hers,

"Hey, slow down" Paige said. He squeezed her arm,

"You're hurting me!" Paige shouted. She slapped him across the face. He threw her on the ground as her head smacked against the floor,

"Get off!" Paige shouted. She reached for the bottle of wine and smashed him over the head with it; he turned to her as his eyes turned black. She froze,

"What are you!" Paige shouted.

"Your demise" Michael said. She kicked him hard as he shouted, she ran out the door and down the street as it began to rain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Escape

Piper sped down the road, as it rained harder "I can't see a damn thing in this rain!" Piper shouted.

"We have to keep going, she has to be close" Phoebe said.

Paige ran down the alley as she hid in a corner, she was soaking wet and shivered as the wind blew. She peaked her head around the corner and walked out, she turned around to a pair of hand grabbing her.

"Found you!" Michael shouted. "Let me go!" Paige shouted.

"You think you're scared now? Watch this" Michael said.

His voice changed as he turned to his demon form, he threw her on the ground she crawled backwards as she stared at him.

His skin was red with long black claws he lunged at her. He was on top of her as she struggled to get free; he picked her head up and slammed it against the ground knocking her out cold.

"Now you will pay," Trauznar said.

Piper's tires squealed around the corner, Phoebe had her window down "Wait! Backup I saw something!" Phoebe shouted. Piper put it in reverse and backed up as they all got out of the car.

Trauznar raised the dagger in the air Piper froze him "Paige!" Phoebe shouted. Paige was unconscious; Leo picked her up as they ran back to the car.

Manor 

Paige woke up on a couch, her clothes were dry but her head still hurt like hell where was she? "Feeling better?" Phoebe asked.

"Go away!" Paige shouted. Piper wanted to cry, "We wont hurt you, I promise" Piper said.

"Leo, heal her head" Phoebe said. Leo stepped behind Paige, "Don't touch it!" Paige shouted. "It's okay" Piper said.

Leo healed her head, "How did you do that?" Paige asked.

"He's a white lighter" Piper said. "What was that thing that tried to kill me?" Paige asked.

"That was a demon" Phoebe said.

"Your not demons are you?" Paige asked.

"No, were witches and so are you come on Paige don't you remember us?" Piper said.

"I don't know you" Paige said.

Piper wiped her eyes, "I made a warm bath for you upstairs" Piper said. Paige walked upstairs and into the bathroom.

"There's no way we can restore her memory unless we vanquish Trauznar" Phoebe said.

"We will, I'll see to that" Piper said. She walked away wiping her eyes again trying to cover her tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Not So Fast

Paige sat in the tub washing her face off, she felt drained of her energy and these people kept calling her their sister.

Surely Paige would remember her own sisters, but she was an only child. She was an only child; she still remembered the day they got into that car accident.

Paige never could seem to conclude why she wasn't killed as well, she was on the road after it happened. She sighed as she got out and dried off, she put a pair of pajamas on and walked to the bed.

She tried to get some sleep, she was tired after all that running and she just wanted to sleep.

Kitchen 

Piper sat down and handed Phoebe a cup of tea as they drank it, "How could she forget? We've been through so much and now it's all gone she doesn't even know us" Piper said.

"It's not our fault, its Trauznar's fault" Phoebe said.

"Is it? Because this would have never happened if I didn't screw up" Piper said.

"You didn't screw up" Leo said.

"We need to get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Phoebe said.

They went upstairs to their own rooms and went to sleep, hoping things would only get better.

**1:30 A.M. Paige's Room **

Paige was sound asleep after awhile, she rolled on to her side as she snored unaware she had a visitor.

Trauznar had shimmered in beside Paige, he smiled he pulled the dagger out and stood over Paige. She slowly opened her eyes; she was about to scream until he covered her mouth.

"Nobody gets away from me," He whispered. He shimmered out with her, now she was in grave danger.

Phoebe yawned as she woke up, she walked downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee "Morning Piper, Leo" Phoebe said.

"Morning" They both said.

"Paige is still asleep?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I'm making her a tray of food" Piper said. She poured a glass of orange juice and set it on the little tray.

"Want me to take it up?" Phoebe asked.

"No I got it" Piper said. Piper walked upstairs, she knocked on Paige's door

"Paige, can I come in?" Piper said. She figured Paige didn't hear her and walked in

"Paige I made you…." Piper stopped.

Phoebe laughed; she stopped when she heard glass breaking

"Piper?" Phoebe shouted. Leo and Phoebe ran upstairs into Paige's room.

"She's gone!" Piper shouted.

"Where?" Leo said.

"Trauznar must have her" Phoebe said. "Ill check with the elders" Leo said. He orbed away, they didn't know where Paige was but they knew they had to hurry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 It Cant Be

Trauznar shimmered in with Paige, he threw her onto the ground "Stupid, stupid girl you should have never run from me" Trauznar said.

"Please let me go!" Paige shouted. He smiled as he ran towards her with speed he grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall.

"How about a kiss before you die?" Trauznar whispered.

"Get off me!" Paige shouted.

She hit him across the face, he spat out blood "Now you pissed me off" Trauznar said.

He punched her in the gut and threw her into the ground; he picked her up by her back and threw her into the wall.

Paige fell gasping for air, he face was cut up he laughed as he walked towards her.

Manor 

Leo orbed back down, "Well?" Piper said.

"They can't track her, she's cloaked" Leo said.

"Damn it! Now what do we do?" Phoebe shouted.

"A spell!" Piper said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"The spell to find a lost love" Piper said.

"Do you think it will work?" Phoebe asked. "It has to and it's our only shot" Piper said.

Cave 

Paige was now in tears she couldn't find the strength to get up, she was in over her head now. "Get away from her!" Piper shouted.

Trauznar shouted as a potion hit him, he saw Phoebe running towards Paige and threw a fireball but she dodged it. Piper froze him; he used his strength to break through the loop in time. "Uh oh" Piper said. Leo jumped on Trauznar he threw him into Piper as he hit the ground.

Phoebe delivered a roundhouse kick to Trauznar sending him into the wall, he saw Paige running towards Phoebe and shimmered in front of her.

"You've run long enough, its time to end this!" Trauznar shouted. He appeared in front of Paige and grabbed her.

"No let her go!" Phoebe shouted. "Too late witch!" Trauznar shouted.

He took out his knife and stabbed Paige; her power flowed into Trauznar as she fell to the ground. "No!" Piper shouted.

"Thanks for the power" Trauznar said. He shimmered out, Piper ran up to Paige as she held her in her arms. "Leo heal her!" Phoebe shouted.

"Am…I…dying?" Paige asked. "No, you'll be okay!" Phoebe said.

"Leo why isn't it working!" Piper shouted. "I can't heal her," Leo said.

"I don't know…who you are…but I'm sorry" Paige whispered. The look in her eyes was lonely and scared, Piper cried a little. Paige just smiled then her hand dropped by her side as she lay.

"Paige…PAIGE!" Piper shouted.

A/N I hate crying


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Where Am I?

Leo orbed into the house, he laid Paige on the couch Piper fell beside Paige and began to cry. "It's all my fault" Piper sobbed.

"It is not! Trauznar killed Paige" Phoebe shouted. "It never would have happened if I had never butted in" Piper whispered. She hugged Phoebe as they cried in each others arms wishing it were a dream.

Somewhere Peaceful 

Paige opened her eyes, she was surrounded by white fog she felt weightless wherever she was. She stood up as someone walked towards her, "Who are you? And where am I?" Paige asked.

"It's me Paige don't you remember?" He said.

"No, I'm sorry" Paige said.

"It's me" He said. He held her chin up she looked him in the eyes somewhat confused but not frightened. "Paige, think about it the reason you're here is because your mad at me from leaving you" He said.

"No…..it cant be" Paige cried. He hugged her as she cried in his arms "Kyle…why am I here?" Paige asked.

"Paige don't you remember the fight you had?" Kyle said.

"Yeah but after the accident I cant remember" Paige said.

"It was him remember Paige, the man you met at the club" Kyle said.

"Kyle what are you….wait, Michael he's the demon! I have to warn….oh no…" Paige whispered.

"Paige you died, and we don't have much time to bring you back" Kyle said.

"No, I'm not leaving you again" Paige said.

He kissed her softly, "Paige, I love you and I know your mad but Piper and Phoebe they need you right now, you have to get your power back or Trauznar will kill every witch and white lighter" Kyle said.

"Will I ever see you again?" Paige whispered.

"In time" Kyle said. He kissed her softly again, "Take my hand" Kyle said. Paige held his hand. The last thing she saw was Kyle's face before she blacked out.

Manor 

Paige heard sobs in the distance she opened her eyes and looked around, "Piper……?" Paige whispered.

Piper looked up, "Oh my god! Paige!" Phoebe shouted. Piper and Phoebe hugged her as she sat up. "How are you… I mean who brought you back?" Piper said.

"Kyle….I saw Kyle he said we have to stop Trauznar and get my power back or else he will kill all the elders and witches" Paige said.

"I don't understand" Leo said.

"Me either, I'm just glad I'm not dead because I still owe a car payment" Paige said.

Piper and Phoebe laughed as they hugged Paige.

A/N Surprised? I would never kill Paige, I thought it'd be a good twist just wait till you read the ending! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Revenge Is Sweet

Paige followed Piper and Phoebe downstairs,

"Leo you'll have to orb" Piper said. "Ok, you ready?" Leo said.

"I think so," Phoebe said. Paige squeezed Piper's hand as they orbed.

They appeared in a cave "This is where he had me" Paige said.

"Trauznar! Come out you coward!" Piper shouted. Instantly a man shimmered in,

"Ah, the charmed one's or should I say two?" Mitch said laughing.

"That's where you're wrong" Paige said.

"What! How are you still alive? How do you remember?" Mitch shouted.

"That's none of your damn business" Paige said.

"It doesn't matter witch, I still have your power!" Mitch shouted.

He grinned as he changed to his demon form, "Wow, now that's ugly" Phoebe said.

"You dare mock me?" Trauznar shouted.

He ran straight for Piper, "Phoebe the potion!" Piper shouted.

"I don't think so!" Trauznar shouted.

He knocked it out of Phoebe's hand as it hit the ground. Phoebe kicked him in the face, he grabbed her by the ankle and threw her into Piper.

"Let them alone!" Paige shouted. She hit him across the face, he grabbed her throat and threw her down.

"What now?" Piper said.

"Give up or die!" Trauznar shouted. Paige stood up,

"Paige what are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"I have a plan, I'll use myself as bait" Paige said.

"No!" Piper shouted. She grabbed Paige by the arm.

"Paige you cant" Phoebe said.

"Look, you have to trust me, if you don't he will kill us all" Paige said.

Piper let her go, "What do we do?" Piper said.

"Distract him, Phoebe you help distract him to and Leo be ready to orb us out if it goes wrong" Paige said.

"Hey dumb ass over here!" Piper shouted. Trauznar threw a fireball at her,

"Wow, your aim is worse than your breath" Phoebe said.

"GAH! Enough!" Trauznar shouted. He sensed Paige behind him "I don't think so!" Trauznar shouted.

He hit Paige onto the ground. She held something in her hand,

"Paige!" Piper shouted.

Trauznar put a force field around them

. "Stay out of this" Trauznar said. He kicked Paige over and grabbed her by the neck.

"This time you wont come back" Trauznar said.

He summoned his knife into his hand, Paige gasped as he stabbed her.

"Noooo!" Phoebe shouted.

Paige began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Trauznar said.

Then he caught on fire "The potion! How did you do that!" Trauznar shouted.

"I don't need my powers to vanquish you" Paige coughed out.

"NOOOOOO!" Trauznar shouted. He exploded, the force field died down as Paige closed her eyes. Piper and Phoebe ran over to her sister Leo knelt down and healed Paige, she opened her eyes.

"Thank god your okay" Piper said.

Paige hugged Piper, "I'm sorry" Paige said. "No I should have never butted in" Piper said.

"You did it because you're trying to help me, and I appreciate it" Paige said.

"Glad you do" Piper said. "I want a hug too" Phoebe said. She laughed as she hugged them, "Shall we?" Paige said. They nodded as Paige orbed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Forever Yours

Paige orbed in the middle of the manor, "Paige, will you be okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, in time I guess I'm still mourning" Paige said.

"Kyle will always love you" Phoebe said.

"Hey, wait a minute Paige where's Leo?" Piper asked.

"He must have let go of my hand" Paige said.

Then a bright light shined down as Leo appeared, Kyle was beside him

"Kyle?" Paige whispered.

"Yea its me" Kyle said.

"I don't understand I thought you couldn't see me for awhile" Paige said.

"I asked to have my wings clipped" Kyle said.

"Kyle you didn't…" Paige stopped as he gabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"All I want right now, is to be with you" Kyle said.

They went upstairs to her room as Piper smiled.

"Leo I don't understand" Phoebe said.

"The elders rewarded him for what he did" Leo said.

"What did he do, I mean I knew he brought her back to life" Piper said.

"He made her remember who she was" Leo said.

Upstairs 

Kyle stroked Paige's hair as he laid in her bed, "I missed you so much" Paige whispered.

"I know, the truth is I came back to ask you something" Kyle said.

"What?" Paige said.

"Paige, I want to marry you" Kyle said. Paige smiled and shouted in joy. She kissed him on the lips.

"Will you" Kyle said. "Hell yes" Paige said.

End

A/N YAY FOR MARRIGE!


End file.
